Distorted Reality
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: During a job Parker gets a little spooked. Eliot is there to help. Friendship though could be pre-shipper if you wanna take it that way. One-Shot. Enjoy. Reviews are loved!


Disclaimer: I don't own, but I can dream. Especially about Eliot.

AN: Okay just a one shot. I hope you enjoy.

Eliot walked out into the living room, throwing his pillow on the couch. He let Parker have the bed. They were playing lovers, though not the kind who were actually in love. Eliot was playing a role he did not care to. An abuser.

They took the job because Anna Walters had come to then. Her sister, Meg had been trying to get out of an abusive relationship with her boyfriend. Meg told Anna about a man she had to help Anna get away from her boyfriend. They paid him the money, and he did nothing. Anna was now sitting in the ICU.

So, Eliot and Parker were now the dysfunctional couple. Parker had already gone to the woman's shelter that the mystery man, Jon Dryer, preyed on. Anna hadn't been the first woman to come across this guy, but she would be the last if they had anything to say it.

They had painted a few bruises on Parker, and she went in their meek and nervous, but dressed in nice clothes and expensive jewelry. All the signs for Jon Dryer. For once Parker's lack of social skills came in handy. Everyone saw exactly what Nate was hoping they'd see. After meeting with a counselor, and a few guiding words from the team, Parker was in. The woman tried to get Parker to stay, but Parker refused, making excuses about having to leave.

When she got back, Eliot was waiting for her. "Seems like it went well," He told her.

"Yeah, great, fine," She said walking past him into the room and slamming the door behind her.

Eliot raised his brows. "Okay then."

Twenty minutes later Parker came out in jeans and an oversized shirt. The makeup was washed off and her hair was still damp from the shower. She plunked down on the couch next to Eliot. "Now what?"

"I ordered a pizza," Eliot told her. "Should be here soon."

"No onions?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No onions."

Parker didn't respond to that and seemed tense. The pizza arrived about ten minutes later and they sat at the table, quietly eating.

"You okay," Eliot finally asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," She said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Wiping some crumbs off his hands, Eliot shrugged. "You just seem tense."

"It's nothing," Parker said and took another bite.

Eliot gave her a look. "Yeah, last time it was nothing you stabbed a guy with a fork."

Parker remembered the scene and started laughing. Eliot just shook his head.

After they finished eating Parker played with her locks for a bit, but her timing was off. Huffing in annoyance she chucked it across the room. "Damn it!"

Eliot looked over his shoulder where he'd been sitting on the couch. "You sure you're okay?"

Parker stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

After a while Eliot began with sit ups to pass the time. It turned pushups, leg kicks, and finally a meditative piece to clear his mind. He had almost centered himself when he heard something come from the bedroom. It wasn't anything in particular, but it hadn't been there a moment ago.

Walking over he quietly opened the door, ready to attack anyone inside. To his surprise the room was empty of any new players and also his little thief. "Parker?" He kept his voice low just in case there was anyone else there.

"Parker, where are you?"

He walked over to the bathroom and threw the door open, but it was empty. "Damn it, Parker." He moved to the closet. Jerking the door open, he let out a sigh when he saw Parker, and only Parker curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

Eliot pushed his hair out of his face and knelt beside the tiny woman. Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Parker, come on wake up." She mumbled something and shied away from his touch. "Parker." He tried again, putting a little more nudge into it.

Parker's eyes flew open. She twisted around, kicking her leg out. Eliot wasn't prepared, but still managed to divert most of the blow, making it glance off his shoulder.

"Damn it, Parker, it's me, Eliot!"

She blinked a couple of times, her mouth pursed in confusion. "Why are you in the closet?" She asked him.

"Uh, because it's where I found you." He gestured around them. "Care to tell me why exactly?"

"No, go away." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Okay." Eliot nodded and stood up. Trying to push with Parker was moot. She'd tell you if she wanted to, which she rarely ever did. "But you know, if you were going to sleep in the closet you could have told me. I would have taken the bed." He smiled at her and was grateful to see a shadow of one in return.

Walking over to the bed he pulled the blanket off and brought it to the little thief.

"Thanks." She pulled it over her shoulders.

"Door open or closed," Eliot asked.

"Closed," She whispered, averting her gaze.

He nodded. "Good night, Parker."

"Night."

Eliot didn't go to sleep for a while after that. He just sat on the bed and stared at the closet door. "There is definitely something wrong with her."

About an hour later, Eliot's head jerked off the pillow when he heard a thumping sound coming from the closet. "Damn it." He sighed and let his head drop back down. "Parker!" He yelled. "Keep it down!"

The thumping continued and with a growl he got out of bed and stormed over to the closet. He yanked the door open with the intent of yelling at her again, but the words died in his throat. Parker was curled up, the blanket shoved to the side with sweat saturating her hair. Her face was contorted, fists tightened, and her leg was kicking out every so often, hitting where the door would be if it were closed.

Tremors ran through her body, but no sound escaped her lips. Parker, while flexible and insane had always seemed strong. Right now the only word Eliot could think of to describe her was vulnerable.

For the second time Eliot knelt next to Parker and put a hand on her shoulder. Before he could call her name she jerked awake, pushing herself into the corner of the small space. Her eyes were wide, breathing erratic. She hadn't even tried to defend herself this time.

"Woah, take it easy." He held up his hands complacently. "It's just me."

Parker looked around her as if she were confused to where she was. Her breathing was still too quick for Eliot's liking.

"Parker look at me." When her gaze still didn't focus Eliot snapped his fingers in Parker's face. "Hey, look at me!"

She blinked a few times before her gaze settled on his face. "Eliot?"

He nodded. "Yeah, all right, that's good. Now try to slow down your breathing before you hyperventilate."

Nodding she closed her eyes and focused on keeping herself calm. "I'm okay," She said after a minute. Parker leaned her head against the wall. "Sorry I woke you."

Eliot shrugged. "Ah, no big deal." He tilted his head to look her in the eye. "You wanna talk about it?" Parker opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shook her head. He nodded. "All right, then why don't you at least sleep the rest of the night in the bed?"

"No, no, no," Parker said pushing herself harder into the wall. "Beds aren't safe. Too open, too exposed. Closet's are safer. One of the last places people check." Her words were quick, strung together without taking a breath.

Eliot nodded. "Okay, just relax." He was starting to understand. At least he thought he was, but with Parker you could never be sure. "This case, it's just an act." He reminded her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She glared up at him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt me."

He smirked. "Fair enough, but I'd stop them before they got anywhere near you." Her shoulders slumped, gaze relaxing a bit. "Come on, Parker. What's up?"

She bit her lower lip and shoved her damp hair from her face. "Sophie should be doing this job."

"Parker you're doing fine."

"No, it's not the acting." Rubbing her arms she looked up. "I don't like the way it makes me feel." She pointed to her chest. "In here." She shivered. "It's…I…I'm not good at this feeling stuff."

"Well, why don't we start with something simple," He said sliding his way to the floor. "Why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about?" She shook her head vigorously. "It's okay, Parker. Trust me."

She sighed.

_Parker was laying on the bed. He was standing over her. She didn't like the way he was leering._

"I, it…I mean, it's flashes." She scratched her head. "Of things I don't like."

"What kinds of things?" He prompted. "Monsters, a job gone wrong…"

"Monsters in human form," Parker muttered.

_She was looking in the mirror. It was the makeup Eliot had helped her apply for the job, but it wasn't her. At least not the her from now. It was the Parker from years ago. When she was little._

Eliot's voice pulled her from the thought. "Hey, it was just a dream."

Parker was staring past him. "More than that. Distorted reality, mixed memories, sense becomes senselessness and it all hurts."

Eliot noticed her trembling hands. This con was making Parker remember something from before. Before when, Eliot didn't know, but it was spooking their thief. He wasn't a shrink. He was he hitter. Beating people up, Eliot could do. Talking Parker down, well that was a challenge.

"Parker, I don't know what happened to you." He shook his head. "And I don't know what's shakin' you with this job, but I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you all right." Eliot held her gaze. "All right?" Parker nodded. "All right, what do you say you spend the rest of the night in the bed?"

She shrugged. "I…"

Eliot stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

Reluctantly Parker took it and he helped her stand. Before she could do anything he quickly pulled her into a hug. Parker seemed like she needed it. She was tense under his grasp for a few moments before relaxing into him.

"You're safe," He whispered into her hair. "You made it through and now you're going to help someone else make it through, all right?"

Parker felt her throat tighten. "Yeah, yeah okay." She pulled away from him sat on the bed. "I just need to go to my happy place." She gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah, I can only imagine where that is."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He smiled. "Probably not."

Her grin became more Parker-like and he couldn't help but laugh. "All right, crazy lady, come on. You need your rest."

Parker scooted up and Eliot went over to the closet, grabbing the blanket off the floor. Walking back over he draped it over her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Thanks," She whispered and gave him a shy smile.

Eliot made sure the blanket was secure around her. "Good night, Parker. Again."

"Night, Eliot," She said through a yawn. Parker snuggled into the bed as Eliot went back into the living room. He left the door cracked, just in case. Parker just smiled. No one had ever tucked her in before.

~Fin~

Reviews are cherished!


End file.
